A Change Of Heart
by DreamsArelikeShotguns
Summary: What if Eric wasn't so cold and closed off? What if Tris totally wasn't into Four? What if the war is fast approaching and one of the key figures has a Change Of Heart? Canon divergence after Tris jumps onto dauntless roof. Characters OOC and eventual Eric x Tris paring. Rated M for later chapters. Christina and Will bashing. Enjoy.


A Change Of Heart

Chapter 1

"Initiates." Beatrice looked up from the cold gravel roof and saw a man stood on the edge of the roof. He was tall, much taller than Tris, over six feet for sure. He had dark blue grey eyes that reminded her of the sky on a stormy day. His hair was a dark black; It was long and tied into a bun behind his head. His tanned skin was littered in tattoos and piercings which glistened in the sun. He was buff, like most of the dauntless and he gave off this vibe, a dominating strong vibe.

She brushed herself off as she pushed herself from the ground and followed the crowd.

"I'm Eric! I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless. If you want to be dauntless then this is the way in. That is, unless you're If so, then you might as well leave now." Silence fell across the whole group of initiates and some of them peered over the edge.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" The erudite boy who dared to open his mouth received a sharp look from Eric and Beatrice just watched as he chuckled at the boy.

"Why don't you jump and find out? Well someone's got to go first, who's it going to be?" No one made a sound and then against her better judgement, she raised her hand.

"Me."

Eric watched the initiates jump onto the roof and he was shocked to see a single abnegation among them. There hadn't been an abnegation transfer since Four and he was a special case. She was small, had long locks of golden hair, light sky blue eyes and he was sure she was hiding something good under her abnegation grey rubbish. She immediately drew his attention as he called for the initiates to gather. She stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of blue, black and white. She just looked so interested by everything and he loved the way she stared at him. The girls in dauntless were much of a muchness, all the same. She stood out and immediately entrapped his attention. He knew something was different her from the moment he saw her.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" He shot a glare at the Erudite Nose and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you jump and find out? Well someone's got to go first, who's it going to be?" He expected one of the dauntless born or maybe a smart mouth or nose to volunteer but it shocked him when the little blonde abnegation girl raised her hand.

"Me." He jumped down from the ledge and motioned her forward. She shed her jacket and threw it at a candour smart mouth that made a lewd comment.

"We haven't got all day initiate!" She fisted her hands, bent her knees gently and jumped. He watched as she flew towards the hole and heard the sound of the net.

"Well then, Dauntless born, are you really gonna be shown up by the stiff?!"

She was flying, or that's what it felt like. In reality, she was falling, she was plummeting towards the unknown and she was bought back to earth by her back hitting something springy. She bounced and looked around to find she'd hit a net. She started laughing and she threw her arms out next to her. The next moved and she was rolled towards the edge. She looked at the person and locked eyes with a set of dark blue ones.

"What? You get pushed?" She laughed at him and nodded, letting the brunette man help her down.

"Yeah, tall dark and scary shoved me." The blue eyed brunette chuckled and she looked around the room.

"What's your name Initiate?" She brushed her hand through her let down hair and looked up at him.

"Be-." She paused, did she really want to be known by the old abnegation name that kept her chained in grey.

"You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good, you don't get to pick again."

"Tris, my name is Tris." He nodded and lifted her hand.

"First jumper - Tris!"

Initiate after initiate fell into the net and Tris was reunited with Uriah, a guy who had helped her onto the train. He was a dauntless born; he was tall, skinny and dark skinned.

"Tris, this is Lynn and Marlene." She smiled gently and gave a soft wave.

"Initiates! I'm Four! Now usually I work in intelligence but for the next ten weeks I'll be your instructor alongside Eric, who you've already met." A candor girl scoffed and everyone looked at her.

"Four? What? Numbers one through three taken?" Tris didn't like the girl; she gave off an aura that made her uncomfortable.

"Funny. The first thing I'm going to teach you here is keep your mouth shut." Tris had to stifle a laugh as the candor girl gulped.

"Dauntless born go with Lauren. Transfers stay with me." Uriah gave Tris one more hug around the shoulders and left with the rest of the Dauntless born.

"Now, let's give you the tour." Tris didn't feel at home with the transfers. They all judged her immediately, she was abnegation, and she was weak. Their judgement only made her more determined to prove everyone wrong. She would make it in Dauntless, she just had too.

Dauntless was truly a sight to behold. It was an intricate network of caves threaded through an old factory. She was entranced by it. It was beautiful. Eric joined the group from behind and kept pace with Tris.

"Stiff." It came out harsher then he intended and her head shot to the left to glare at him.

"My name is Tris, its stiff." He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Okay _Tris_. Dually noted." They arrived at the chasm and Four gave a speech about someone jumping.

"Don't let it be you Tris." She wasn't listening though, all she could hear was the strong currents of the river at the bottom of the chasm.

"Tris!" She was snapped back to reality and she followed the rest of the group being lead through Dauntless.

"This is the pit!" The initiates looked at the majesty of it and all the dauntless members chatting, laughing and fighting.

"This is the centre of life here at dauntless. Shops, tattoo's you can find all of it here." Tris thought about tattoos. If she succeeded then she would get a tattoo to celebrate.

"Right, let's show you the dorms."

Eric always loved to see the disgust on the faces of the initiates as they saw where they would be staying.

"Boys or girls?" One of the smart mouths looked so disgusted and It made Four and Eric chuckle.

"Both." Four started laughing as the candor boy went white as a sheet.

"If you like this then you'll love the bathroom." There were several bunk beds which were claimed by friends and one single bed that Tris pottered over too and claimed as hers. She was given a stack of clothes by Four and she quickly changed into the tight fitting leggings, black long sleeved shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She put on the socks and boots and looked in the mirror.

"Dauntless looks good on you." She looked at the erudite girl, Myra and smiled softly.

"Thank you." She bundled up her abnegation clothes and reported to the two instructors.

"What do we do with these?" She held them to her chest and the other initiates began to gather.

"You're going to burn them." The candor girl who insulted Four looked as if she was having a heart attack at the thought of burning her clothes. Tris laughed and the candor girl glared daggers at her. If looks could kill Tris would be dead on the ground.

 **A/N - She's Back! So I've had an idea for an Eris story. As you can tell this is going to stray from the cannon but stay in the universe. Canon divergence after Tris jumps onto the roof. Hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
